The Life Chronicles of Mayuko
by UraharasKitten
Summary: Mayuko is a pretty girl with red orange hair and brown eyes. She comes with the every day troubles of life just like the rest of the ninja population. However, her toubles get folded over by ten because of the man she is involved with.


Mayuko was perched on a branch that was coming from a tall birch tree. It had been placed, some years ago, in this spot of the school yard. She wasn't raised in the Leaf village, but there was business to be taken care of, like usual, by Itachi and for the moment she had to entertain herself with, well herself.

She had over heard that Kankuro was in town, on business with his older sister from the Sand village, so at least there was one person around that liked hanging out with her. At the moment though she couldn't find him and she was tired of looking so here she was, sitting on a tree branch. Waiting wasn't an option though because May can be a very impatient girl so she jumped down and walked towards the gate of the school that lead out into the main village section.

Instantly, bright orange hair was in her line of sight, zipping through the village and laughing like a maniac. Typical Naruto fashion of course. She remained standing until the blur of orange smacked into her and went flying backwards, landing on his ass. A giggle came out of her lush lips and in that second Naruto knew who was there, without even looking up.

The giggle alone was familiar to him and he narrowed his eyes, looking up at May. "What are you doing here!?" He shouted loudly, causing a scene.

"Well Itachi is close by on business so I thought I would drop by and see how everything is going." She would smirk as the anger rose inside of Naruto, visually being seen by the fox demon eyes that flashed quickly before dying out.

"You have some nerve showing your face around here! After what you pulled...lucky Itachi was there, huh? Or else Sakura would have pounded your face in." Naruto exclaimed with a smirk of his own, watching as her face dropped into anger.

In a flash the orange haired ninja was shoved up against a wall of a building, May's hand wrapped around the front of his neck while he began to struggle. The few villagers who had been walking by had stopped now and watched with horror stricken faces. Soon it got worse and the entire ninja squad was surrounding her while Naruto just gave a fox-like grin.

"I hit a nerve there, Mayuko?" He asked casually.

"You know good and well, like everyone else, that I was one second away from destroying that pink haired bitch! I think it should be said the other way around. Sakura is lucky that Itachi showed up when he did…or else her body would be in pieces!"

With that final scream of rage she threw Naruto over her shoulder and in front of the crowd of ninjas. She turned, ran her fingers through her hair ever so casually, and then smiled at the squad as if nothing had happened.

"Can anyone tell me where I can find Kankuro?" She saw the squad getting closer, drawing their little daggers out into the open. "Get out!" One exclaimed, while the others joined in the jeering, but she ignored them. She slipped her hand into her red pouch and in a flash smoke rose from the ground and the fiery red headed girl had disappeared, leaving everyone else in astonishment.

* * *

She was now sitting underneath a big oak tree, just outside of the village. She let out a sigh as she looked down to the ground. It wasn't like she wanted to start something with that hyper active ninja. She just wanted to talk to Kankuro, but things lead to other things and then it was just a giant mess. Anger was still boiling inside of her and with a long exhaled of breath she punched the ground with her fist, energy pouring out and making the earth splinter.

"Naruto is such a pain in my ass." She muttered softly as she tilted her head back and closed her eyes, resting underneath the tree.

A dark shadow hovered over her, from the tree top, before lowering itself closer. It was hard to tell who it was with all the dark clothes, but as it landed on the ground in front of Mayuko it would smile and May wouldn't even peer out to speak up. She knew who it was just by the aura it was transmitting.

"Kankuro where were you?" Her eyes finally opening as she looked over at the puppeteer.

"I was in the middle of a meeting with the Hokague when we were interrupted by ninja telling us that there was a problem. They said they weren't sure, but it did involve Naruto and we all know how the village feels about anything that has to deal with Naruto. The meeting was called to a later date in time and we investigated the scene. Villagers said it was a fight between Naruto and some unknown female, after I asked for a description I knew it was you."

May blinked at the long description, "Kan, I just asked where you were…saying 'I was in a meeting' would have worked just as well as that long speech." She sighed out and climbed to her feet, a smile finally appeared on her face and she was quickly engulfed in Kankuro arms.

"It's good to see you again May, I've been wondering what you've been up to lately." He would pull away and after she sat back down he joined her.

"Conquering the world with Itachi" she said with a grin, "what else would I be doing? Even the naïve little ninjas in Leaf know who I'm involved with. Shouldn't the sand too?" she asked.

"The Sand village is putting a plan into action about becoming allies to Leaf, so their hands have been too busy with that for them to know about Itachi. I'm sure a handful know and just aren't saying anything about it." Kankuro explained while May just nodded her head.

"I think it's for the best. The less people hear about his involvement the better everyone else is. Though you already know, if a war was to break out onto Itachi…I would be right there next to him. Helping him destroy those that seek to have his head. I know that there are some in the Leaf, even a select few in Sand, who are making little groups to try and go against Itachi and his gang. I'm not sure where you stand in all of this…I just hope you aren't involved with any of those groups. You're my best friend Kankuro, but if I have to…I will kill you."

Kankuro looked thoughtfully up in to the cloud painted sky, the clouds becoming darker, showing that rain was vastly approaching. He then opened his mouth to reply, "My allegiance is with Sand, you should know this by now. If they join up with Leaf and start looking for Itachi, I will help them if they call me. I don't want to see you get hurt. I'm sure that Neji feels the same way."

May let out a long sigh as she leaned her head back against the tree trunk, closing her eyes as she let herself take in what Kankuro was saying. He would turn against her if it meant that his village would. That meant that Neji would as well. Especially if his family were against her, cause everyone knows how strong that family tie is. She didn't even notice the tears streaking down her cheeks until she felt Kankuro's finger brushing against her face.

* * *

Oh lookie! Something else popped into my head! hehe. I hope you enjoyed it! Keep coming back, I'll have more chapters up soon enough!


End file.
